vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana le Fay (The Sorcerer's Apprentice)
Summary Morgana le Fay is a powerful, legendary sorceress and the main antagonist of the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. Varies from 10-B to 9-B with Plasma Bolts. 9-B with telekinesis. Likely 9-A with fire manipulation. Possibly higher Name: Morgana le Fay Origin: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Gender: Female Age: At least 1270 years old Classification: Human, Witch, Former Apprentice of Merlin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Electricity and Energy Manipulation/Projection via Plasma Bolts and Lightning Strike, Possession (Possessed Balthazar Blake), Necromancy (Though possibly limited to only sorcerers), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, sand, air, fire, water/fog, and ice, via the Element Domain), Time Slow (Should be more skillful than Balthazar Blake), Forcefield Creation via the Shield Spell, Intangibility (Though it is unknown if this was intentional, or if she could reassume tangible form), Thread Manipulation via the Persian Quickrug, Metal Manipulation (Should be more skillful than Balthazar), Absorption via the Parasite Spell, Teleportation via the Teleportation Spell, Weather Manipulation via the Biomatteric Pressure and Lightning Strike spells, Attack Reflection via Plasma Deflection and Deflecting Mirror, Duplication via the Replication Spell, Invisibility and Transmutation via the Transformation Domain, some form of Portal Creation via the Hungarian Mirror Trap and Outcast, Mind Manipulation via the Mind Domain, presumably Mind Control, Summoning/Animal Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Illusion Creation (All of these powers where displayed by her servants, and she was far more skillful) Attack Potency: Unknown physically. Varies from Human level to Wall level with Plasma Bolts (The effect of Plasma Bolts can vary. Usually it works as a punch, but at its peak it almost killed a man and throw him back several feat with one blow). Wall level with telekinesis (Far stronger than Sun Lok, who animated a large dragon that destroyed a wall, and Maxim Horvath, who threw Balthazar several feat with one blast). Likely Small Building level with fire manipulation (She is capable of launching room sized flames). Possibly higher '(She is one of the most powerful wizards, and her upper limits are unknown. She was also capable of doing all this with ease, as well as being far stronger then wizards who have done similar feats) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman with telekinesis (Stronger than Horvath) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Likely Small Building level or higher with magic (Magicians can block plasma bolts and even her room-sized flames) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with telekinesis. Several dozen meters with Plasma Bolts and fire manipulation. Planetary with Necromancy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (All Magicians are born with the ability to use 100% of their brain and can easily understand science) Weaknesses: Electricity (Though it took enough electricity to power New York City) in her intangible form (Can be weakened to the point that she cant concentrate enough to renew her ethereal body to avoid any attack) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Morgana is a skilled sorceress and has access to many powers and abilities. It is likely that she can use many more abilities than those listed here, however, a list of them is not given. *'Telekinesis:' Morgana can use telekinesis to throw objects and people around, or manipulate them like puppets. Horvath, her servant, has used this ability to throw victims into walls and up into the air. *'Plasma Bolts:' Morgana can unleash blasts of electricity at her targets, in the form of plasma bolts. These bolts can be powerful enough to almost kill a man with one blast. *'Fire blasts:' Morgana can manipulate fire to unleash currents of energy against her targets. She used this against David Stutler during the final battle. *'Intangibility form:' Morgana can take up a non-corporal. It is unknown if this is of her own volition, or if she can resume corporal form. However, given that no others that were trapped by Balthazar where forced into such a form, it is likely she did this intentionally. *'The Rising:' Morgana can use magic to reanimate fallen wizards. It is possible that she can do this on anyone, however not confirmed. There is a drawback, in that it requires a complex ritual cam cannot be performed at a whim. Gallery The_Rising_Ceremony2.jpg|The Rising Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-11035.jpg|Final defeat Possessed_Veronica_Gorloisen.jpg|Possesing Veronica Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sand Users Category:Thread Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Intangibility Users